All American Girl
by SnowandJames4eva
Summary: Co-written: Laugher. Lover. Fighter and SnowandJames4eva: Suddenly, a soft knocking at the door startled David from his daydreams. He looked up to see the nurse smiling widely at them, and then a small pink blanket. AU: Mary and David newly married and expecting a baby. David wants a boy, but he's in for a surprise. Song-fic to All-American Girl by Carrie Underwood T for langu


**Hey ya'll Snow here! Along with my good friend Laugher. Lover. Fighter:) We got together and wrote this song-fic to Carrie Underwood's All-American Girl! Hope you guys like it! **

**Summary: Totally AU. Mary Margaret and David are newly married and Mary is pregnant. David wants a boy, but what happens when that baby comes out in a pink blanket...?**

**Disclaimer: We do not claim ownership to Once Upon a Time or the lyrics to All-American Girl by Carrie Underwood...**

**Enjoy! **

**Oh PS: Laugher has the first half, I'll tell you when I start**

* * *

All American Girl

_Since the day, they got married,_

_He'd been praying for a little baby boy._

_Someone he could take fishing, throw the football with and be his pride and joy._

They had gotten married at only 18. Mary and David had not meant to get married so young, although they were in love. One night after prom had been all it had taken, before Mary had gotten tested and their lives would change forever.

8 1/2 months later…

"I can't do it David, I want a baby more then anything but it just seems so soon," Mary felt the tears stream down her cheeks as her and David sat on their porch swing, gently swaying back and forth. The old house out in the country had been all they could afford, but the couple had loved it more then anything. The summer wind picked up slightly, bringing with it a sense of sadness.

"Mary, hey look at me," David said, taking her face in his hands. He stroked her cheek gently. "I'm here okay? And I swear to you so long as we have each other I will always protect, cherish and love you…and Henry."

Mary let out a soft laugh before laying back to rest her head on David's chest. David softly played with her hair, grinning as his wedding ring caught the light and shone. "So it's a boy now is it? And what's with the name Henry?" Mary asked, turning her head slightly to gaze up at him in adoration.

"Um I don't know it's just, it was my dad's. My real dad's name and I just wanted to honour him," David felt a tear escape his eyes as he said it. He looked out onto the sprawling front yard, already being able to picture the little brown haired boy running around. He would toss the little boy the ball, and then breathlessly try to catch him. The little boy would run right past his dad, laughing and dancing as he scored a touchdown. David would lift him up into the air and onto his shoulders, laughing as Mary called them in for dinner. Or they would go fishing, down by the river in the forest behind their house. Henry would catch a fish within minutes, and they would both laugh as they clutched the fishing rod trying to reel in the fish with all their strength.

"David? What if it is a girl? I was thinking of the name Emma," Mary sat up from where she was lying on his chest, looking right into his deep blue eyes. David smiled widely, intertwining their fingers before letting her lean her head on his shoulder. He looked out at the stars, and let out a deep breath before saying: "I think that sounds perfect."

"David? Oh my god David," Mary gasped, looking into his eyes. He looked down, wondering what she was gasping about.

"Either I just peed my pants or…" Mary finished, looking down.

"SHIT!" David exclaimed, sweeping Mary up into his arms. He ran toward their old, beat up pickup truck, and carefully placed Mary into the passenger seat. Mary looked terrified, but smiled at David before he shut the door. David ran to the driver's seat, and yanked the driver's door open before starting the ignition and peeling out of the driveway.

They arrived at the hospital in minutes, after some reckless but still fairly under control driving by David. He picked her up out of the passenger seat again, and ran inside, where a nurse hurriedly brought them a wheelchair. Mary was now screaming and clutching onto David's arm. The woman nurse at the front desk looked down at them questioningly before saying gently: "Sir, if you could just fill out these forms, we should be able to get your girlfriend to a room."

"MY _WIFE_ IS IN FUCKING LABOUR WOMAN! GET US TO A ROOM! NOW!" David yelled, and then sheepishly hung onto Mary's hand. She looked up at him gratefully, tears streaming down her face from an overwhelming mix of emotions. The nurse looked startled, but quickly got a nurse to bring them to a room.

A doctor was quickly rushed into the room, while Mary was dressed in a hospital gown. He addressed himself only as "Doc" and pushed his wire frame glasses up his nose as he got the other nurses ready.

Soon everyone was in position. David clutched Mary's hand, "Push honey okay?"

"YOU ARE THE REASON I AM IN THIS MESS. I HATE YOU!" Mary screamed, but grabbed his hand and squeezed even harder. Doc shrugged as if he had heard it before, and before long there was crying in the room. Doc quickly ushered the baby from the room, and Mary and David were left to sit and wait. Awaiting whether they were having a Henry or an Emma.

They lay together on the bed for an hour, David holding his wife's hand tightly and running his hand up and down her arm in reassurance. "Sorry I yelled at you," Mary said, hurt filling her eyes.

"Mare, it's fine. You were in labour, I get it," David winked at her, and squeezed her hand, hard.

"Ow! Jeez I just had a baby!" Mary pouted at him, and David laughed before planting a kiss on her sweaty forehead. "That's how hard you were squeezing my hand. Mary?" David asked, turning to look her in the eyes in the small bed.

"Yeah?" Mary responded, tracing her finger along his jaw line.

"I don't care if we have a Henry or an Emma. I'll love them just the same," David said, and Mary's eyes filled with tears.

However, David was still picturing having a Henry. How could he not? A son would be an amazing gift to a father.

_He could already see him holding that trophy, taking his team to state._

_But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket, all those big dreams changed…_

David could see Henry, the star quarterback, hoisting the football trophy high over his head, smiling to his parents as his teammates held him on their shoulders. Mary and David would hug each other proudly, and all the other parents would come up to them and congratulate them on having such an amazing son. Suddenly, a soft knocking at the door startled David from his daydreams. He looked up to see the nurse smiling widely at them, and then a small pink blanket.

Although Mary thought that the emotion across David's face was hurt, but David rose to meet the nurse with a look of pure happiness. He took the baby in his arms, careful not to disturb her while she slept. The nurse looked on at the couple, before closing the door softly behind her. David brought the baby over to Mary, who smiled, teary eyed and took her in her arms. David hugged his two girls, being careful not to wake the baby.

Mary handed the girl back to David, who sat on the side of the bed, facing Mary. Mary could not help the tears that slipped from her eyes as she gazed at father and daughter in admiration. David softly stroked the baby's tiny tuft of hair, and broke out into a huge smile when the baby finally opened her big, brown eyes.

"Hi Princess," David choked out, looking at Mary with love. He leaned over to kiss her, as the baby giggled between her parents.

"Welcome to the world Emma," David put an arm around Mary, continuing to hold his two girls as if he would never let go.

_And now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American girl_

**5 years later (Snow's turn!)**

"Daddy, Daddy!" Emma squealed as she ran into David's arms as he walked up the driveway after work.

David knelt down and clapped his hands, opening his arms. "Princess!" he shouted happily.

Emma jumped into his arms and David spun her around, planting a kiss on her cheek. "How's my favorite girl?" he asked.

Emma giggled. "I'm good now that you're home! Guess what I did in school today?" she asked excitedly.

"What'd you do Princess?" he asked as they walked up the front steps.

"Me and Alex colored pictures and Mrs. Lucas helped us make a card for Uncle Sean's birthday!" she exclaimed.

"Wow! That's awesome Princess! Are you gonna give your pretty picture to Uncle Sean next week?"

Emma nodded. "Yep! And there's a surprise for you too!"

David laughed at her grin. "Oh is there now?" he teased and tapped her nose.

"Mm-hm! BUT you have to have a tea party to get it!" she said giggling.

David grinned. "How could I _ever_ turn down a tea party with my favorite girl Emmy?" he asked. David set her down as he opened the door to be greeted by his wife.

"Hey you," she said grinning, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey yourself Mare," David teased, leaning in for a kiss.

"EWWWWWWW! DADDY! MOMMY! THAT'S SO GROSS!" Emma squealed covering her eyes.

David chuckled, held his tie in front of his and Mary's lips and kissed his wife softly. "How was your day?" he asked.

"Good, and how was work?" Mary replied fixing his jacket.

David shrugged. "Work," he replied rolling his eyes.

Emma tugged on his arm. "Daddyyyy," she whined. "Come onnnn! My dollies are waiting for us to have a tea partyyy!"

Mary smirked. "Duty calls," she teased.

David laughed and kissed her cheek. "Well, we can't keep the dollies waiting," he replied winking.

Mary laughed as Emma dragged David up the stairs. "Dinner's in an hour!" she shouted.

"We'll be there!" David called down.

_Sixteen short years later  
She was falling for the senior football star_

**11 years later: Emma is 16 **

"Graham!" Emma squealed running up to her boyfriend after his football practice and her cheer practice. She threw her arms around his neck.

"Hey beautiful," Graham said grinning as he kissed her lips softly.

"Hey yourself," Emma teased. "Good job out there today! You made some great throws."

"Yeah sure I was. I dropped practically every ball that was hiked! You're a bad influence on me Em," he said and winked.

Emma smiled as Graham pulled her close. "You wanna get out of here?" he murmured in her ear. Emma nodded and buried her face in his chest. "Let's go then," Graham said and kissed her head. Taking Emma's hand in his, they walked away from the football field to Graham's pick-up. Opening the passenger door for her, he then proceeded to walk around to his side and get in the truck. Starting the car he looked over at her, "So? Where to Emma?" he asked.

Emma grinned. "The toll bridge. I just want to get away from it all you know? My parents are pressuring me to start college hunting but I don't even know if I want to go to college," she admitted sheepishly.

Graham smirked. "Well Miss Nolan, what do you want to do after high school?"

Emma took his hand. "First I want to get married to the love of my life. Then have a family. And I don't know maybe I'll be a bail-bonds person," she suggested.

Graham laughed. "Isn't that normally a man's job?" he teased.

Emma slapped his arm. "Shut up! Then maybe I'll just take the job you want as town sheriff eh?"

"Oh no you don't! That job is mine. You can be my…deputy. Yeah, my deputy," he replied laughing.

"Nope. Co-sheriff or no deal!"

Graham leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Deal."

_Before you knew it he was dropping passes  
Skipping practice just to spend more time with her  
The coach said, hey son what's your problem  
Tell me have you lost your mind  
Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college  
Boy, you better tell her goodbye_

"Graham!" Emma shouted as Graham headed to the locker room to change into his football gear. She ran over to him and grabbed his arm.

"Emma! I gotta go get ready for practice. We'll talk later," he said pulling away.

"But Graham!" she whined. "We have to go shopping for Homecoming!"

Graham raised his hands in defense. "Homecoming is in a _month_, Em. I can't keep miss practice two weeks before the big game."

"Grahamyyy, pleaseeee," Emma pleaded, pouting with puppy-dog eyes.

Graham sighed and took her hand. "Fine, let's go. But we've gotta get out of here before coach sees me ditching."

Emma kissed his cheek. "You're the best! Let's go!"

**The next day—Football Practice**

Graham ran onto the field with the rest of the team. Coach Herman blew his whistle. "Graham! Get over here. Now!" he yelled.

After getting a bunch of jeers and teasing from the guys about ditching yesterday, Graham ran over to Coach. "Yeah Coach? What's up?"

Coach Herman hit Graham on the side of the head with his clipboard. "You ditched practice yesterday! Graham you've been dropping all the balls that August hikes. Now you're ditching practice! How are we supposed to remain undefeated when you slack off and don't care?!"

Graham looked down at his hands. "Coach…I'm sorry. It's just I had to go shopping for Homecoming with Emma and then…we lost track of time?" he suggested, trying to avoid the worst punishment possible. Getting benched for the big game.

"Emma? Graham I know you and Emma are young and in love but you can't keep this up. You're going to lose you're full-ride to college! Emma's my goddaughter and I love her dearly, but you've got to end it. At least until the season is over. Do you want to lose everything you've worked for the past couple years?" Coach Herman asked frustrated.

_But now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American_

Graham sighed. Did he really want to go off to college? Leave Emma behind? If he did August or Mitch might pick her up. He'd seen August checking Emma out during the cheerleaders' half-time performance at the football games. He couldn't lose Emma. "Coach, I can't do that. I love being on this team, being the quarterback, you, and the guys, but Emma means more to me than a…_trophy_. Emma understands me like no one else I've ever dated. She is my _best friend_, Coach. So I'm sorry, but I will not break her heart or mine. Kick me off the team if you have to, but I won't ever end things with Emma."

Sean was shocked at Graham's outburst. But at the same time was very impressed. "Okay. I understand."

"Y-you do?" Graham asked in shock.

Sean nodded. "I was in the same boat as you and Emma. I was the best wide-receiver the school had seen in years. I was dating Ashley, the head cheerleader. And then Ashley got pregnant during our senior year, she found out a month before the big game. The cheer coach kicked her off the team. I had to quit football to get a job that could support us. So I just don't want you do throw away all you've worked for."

"Emma's not pregnant!" Graham exclaimed.

Sean laughed. "I know that. Believe me her father would kill you if she was. What I'm trying to say is…juts try not to be too late to practice from now on and make sure you actually catch the hikes from August alright?"

Graham nodded. "Yes sir! I'll work extra hard I promise."

Sean clapped him on the back. "Good, now get on out there and tell the guys I said to run ten laps."

Graham groaned in protest but did as he was asked.

_And when they got married and decided to have one of their own  
She said, be honest, tell me what you want  
And he said, honey you outta know_

_A sweet, little, beautiful one just like you  
I want a beautiful, wonderful, perfect All American Girl_

They were 18. Just like Emma's parents were. And they were married. It was son young for them to be married, but they didn't care. They were in love and happy together. Emma and Graham Hunt. They had built a house on the edge of the forest. Only five minutes away from their special spot on the toll bridge. They were the co-sheriffs of Storybrooke, just like Emma had wanted.

They sat in their office doing paperwork when Emma dropped the bomb. "Graham, we need to talk…"

Graham stood up and walked over to his beautiful blonde haired wife. "What's up Em?"

Emma took a deep breath. "Graham, I'm…pregnant."

Graham's eyes widened and tears came to them. He opened and closed his mouth a couple times, trying to find the words to say. "Say something…" Emma pleaded, worried that her husband would be mad. Instead of saying anything, Graham kissed her full on the mouth, picked her up, and spun her around. Emma tangled her fingers in his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist (Thankfully it was late so no phone calls would be coming). She finally pulled away but kept her legs around him. She pressed her forehead to his. "So you're happy?"

Graham laughed. "Emma, you are carrying our baby. How could I not be the happiest person alive?!" He set Emma down gently on her desk and sat next to her, holding her close.

"Graham, be honest with me okay?" Graham nodded. "Tell me what you want, a boy or a girl."

Graham placed his hand on her now pregnant belly. "Honey, you outta know. A sweet, little, beautiful, one just like you—but with my hair of course—perfect, Storybrooke baby girl," he replied as he held back tears.

**9 months later**

"Just breathe Emma," Graham soothed, stroking his wife's hair. "Just a few more pushes. C'mon almost there."

"SHUT UP!" Emma screamed. "I'M GIVING BIRTH TO YOUR CHILD GRAHAM! IT'S YOUR FAULT WE'RE IN THIS STUPID MESS! I. HATE. YOU!" she continued to scream.

"Okay we're almost there," Doc said. "Just one more push Emma."

After one last push and a strangled cry from Emma, and the suffocation of Graham's right hand, a baby's cry was heard. Doc took the baby with the other nurses and they went and cleaned the baby up. They came back ten minutes later with a little pink blanket. "Congratulations," Doc said, handing the bundle of joy—with blonde hair—to Emma. "You've had a healthy, eight pound, baby girl."

Emma looked up at Graham who gave her shoulder a squeeze. "She's beautiful Emma," Graham whispered. "Our precious little baby girl."

"Have you picked out a name?" Doc asked. "For the birth certificate," he added.

Graham gave a questioning glance to Emma. She nodded her confirmation. Graham looked back at Doc. "Yes, we're going to name her….Melissa. Missy for short."

Doc nodded and left to go fill out the birth certificate, leaving Emma and Graham alone with baby Missy.

"Hi Missy," Emma cooed. "Welcome to the world little one. Here's your Daddy," she said and handed Missy to Graham gently.

Graham accepted the baby and cradled her softly, rocking her back and forth. "Hi there Missy. I'm your Daddy," he whispered. At these words, Missy opened her eyes ever so slowly. They were bright blue, just like his. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as Missy started to coo just barely audible.

"I think she likes you Honey," Emma said smiling broadly.

Graham smiled. "I think so too." Missy got a little tiny fist out of her swaddle and grabbed onto Graham's finger. "I love you Princess," he whispered. Placing a kiss on Emma's lips he added: "I love you too Em."

_Now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American girl_

_All American girl_

* * *

**So? What ya'll think? Like it? Please no flames, just let us know what you guys thought! **

**Snow and Laugher**


End file.
